


Butterfly

by janiris



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, LOONAVERSE Universe, Loop, Mirror Universe, No Plot/Plotless, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, butterfly era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiris/pseuds/janiris
Summary: XIIXTen, Two, and then Ten again.A turn in LOONAverse's mobius strip.
Kudos: 3





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of violence

Under the eyelids where black swallows the red like a bloodthirsty beast, despite your blurry vision, you still remembered a girl walking along an underground tunnel with hands covered in red liquid. Your attempts at screaming for help were useless -- Heavy footsteps echoed back and forth between the walls tainted by orange, yellow, and white artificial lights.

Your lungs failed to function, every breath you took burned your chest like eternal fire. With tears falling like rain, with choking bags for a hand, the girl disappeared from sight without batting an eye as if you were invisible. 

Before you were able to curse the faith of that egotistical girl, the pain ceased. Unbalanced, you stood up, ignoring the hammering headache as well as a death man could, and noticed a small shift in the scenery.

Like a twist in a mobius strip.

A position switched as if faith granted you a wish. The girl lay on the floor, unconscious and you watched her from higher ground. Admiring the light that shone on her contrast with the dark staircase, the picture was an ironic imitation of a fallen angel. You didn’t spend a lot of time staring at the perfect lighting though, as she woke up and started running. Grey eyes filled with determination almost like she could escape the neverending underground tunnel.

You turned around to admire a castle from afar, musing on how a river dried up beautifully to show an ugly riverbank. Little humen lit up the castle as a warm welcome for twilight while the rest were chasing over the daylight frantically. 

Twilight was terrifying -- a shift in time.

The same girl, but different, ran up the staircase, putting absolute trust on the banister to support her and looking up into the sky as if praying.

The castle stood tall as always.

When the pair of grey eyes met yours, she pulled the leather strap around her neck harshly, revealing a fresh wound.

Red light painted over every detail. A wolf ripped through your neck until you collapsed to the floor. 

The mobius stip twisted. All you could see was blood red.

**Author's Note:**

> This work had been published on Blogger.com in July 2020, but I decided to delete it. I have no beta readers and I am not very confident in my writing yet, so I apologise for any mistakes ;) AnywayZ, happy holiday guys!


End file.
